It's All Over, Mikey
by SheLovesGreenTea
Summary: "Look Mike, you can flash that pretty smile of yours and pretend that everything is alright when it's not. You can't lie to me." Mike fully faced Briggs and clenched his teeth. "Yes I can!" he snarled. He had no idea. -light Fluff!


It had been a long night for everyone; mostly for him and Mike. Mike especially. He thought having to 'shoot' someone would be hard for him; the kid had witnessed _suicide_ for crying out loud! And he just got here! It doesn't matter how many times you've trained for something, nothing can prepare you for that. As reserved as he is, he couldn't help feel some sort of attachment to Mike. Not in a perverted way, but in a big brother way. Mike's like what 22, 23 years old? He's still a kid. And somewhere (though he'd probably never admit it) deep inside Paul saw his insecure self inside of him.

Almost everyone was either sleeping, drinking, or out of the house, so that just left him and his rookie. Paul stepped inside the dim kitchen only to see Mike hovering over the sink, staring at the dirty dishes. He couldn't hush the concerned feeling that bloomed inside of his chest.

Paul strode over to Mike and leaned against the counter behind him. "You wanna hand with those?" he offered.

"No." Mike said, almost immediately. Voice slightly shaky, "I think I actually wanna be alone right now."

He paused as if to think about it, "Not a chance." Paul said flatly.

Mike turned his head to Briggs a little shocked on how quick he rejected his own wish. "Excuse me?"

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not leaving you alone Mike. Not with what just happened. What you _witnessed_."

Mike couldn't help the scoff that escaped his lips nor the slight watering of his eyes. "Just leave it alone okay?"

"Seeing a man put a bullet in his head right in front of you is no walk in the park. I'm not leaving this alone."

Mike tightened his grip on the sink until his knuckles turned white. His eyes were beginning to burn as he remembered Eddie pull the trigger. The echo of the gun being pulled still rung in his ears, and his hands started to shake.

Briggs felt himself sigh and felt his gaze soften "Mike look at me." He said gently but firmly.

No avail.

"Michael look at me." He tried again. This time the only answer he got from the young man was a perk of his head at the mention of his full name. Paul found himself growing frustrated. Why couldn't he just drop it? "Look Mike, you can flash that pretty smile of yours and pretend that everything is alright when it's not. You can't lie to me."

Mike turned his whole body and clenched his teeth._ He had __no__ idea._ "Yes I can." He snarled.

Paul pursed his lips at the sight of Mike's red watery eyes. He stepped forward invading his personal space. Their faces were literally inches apart, and Mike felt himself become more nervous and uneasy when the FBI agent started searching for something within his eyes.

"No you can't." he soon said.

Mike swallowed down a sob and sniffed, breaking eye contact with his mentor. Paul placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly; shaking him for reassurance "It's over Mikey. It's all done."

Mike smiled at the nickname and let out a wet chuckle; leaning into the touch.

"What?" Paul asked curiously.

"No it's nothing." He said. He received a glare from Paul telling him to continue. And so he did. Never argue with Briggs. "It's just that…you didn't get to eat some of Charlie's sauce."

Paul smiled and squeezed his shoulder again before walking away. "It's just sauce Mike."

"Hey Briggs." Paul paused, waiting to hear more. "Thank you."

Satisfied, he left the kitchen smile wider than ever.

The thoughts and mental pictures left him alone for awhile. Mike sighed in relief and in peace. He started to wash the dirty dishes with a clean conscience.

I couldn't help myself! I know it's short, but I just watched today's episode and my insides died at the sight of Mike. I threw a pillow at Briggs at the final scene of the episode. How could he not comfort Mike?! Why!? My muse just wouldn't leave me be! I HAD to find an escape! Oh well, time to go finish the upcoming chapter for "Father, Please Love Me"!

See ya!


End file.
